This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles may include an antenna assembly including a radome and one or more antennas housed within the radome. Sometimes, the antenna assembly may also include a camera housed within the radome. Other times, the antenna assembly and the camera may be separated from each other.